Addicted To Love
by lauren diane
Summary: Ric and Liz team up to break up two happy couples, but will they fall for each other in the process? R


Addicted To Love  
  
By ~*~lauren diane~*~  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, and I'm in no way affiliated with General Hospital, ABC, Rick, Becky, or the other characters. The only things that belong to me are my words.  
  
Summary: Ric and Elizabeth team up to end two happy couples, but will they fall for each other in the process?  
  
Author's Note: Now, this is assuming that Liz and Ric still get on each other's nerves (what better sign that they're made for each other?) Ric's only motive with Sonny is to take his wife because, while helping her start her new club, he "fell in love" with her. And Liz, she's still pining for Jason, who is happier than ever in his not-so-secret relationship with Courtney. I decided to write this because the early spoilers about Ric and Liz reminded me of the movie Addicted to Love. So here's my spin.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Eight dollars and twenty-five cents is your change." Elizabeth Webber handed the money to the young girl on the other side of the counter. "Have a nice day." A smile takes over Liz's face as the girl takes her money and exits Kelly's Diner with the pie she just purchased.  
  
Liz's smile fades as she turns around to continue the conversation she began with Courtney Matthews. "Now what were you asking?" Liz's eyebrow fishhooked like it always did when she was pissed.  
  
"God, why do you have to be like this?" The desperate look that Courtney plastered on her face would have made Liz all warm inside if she weren't about to blow up at her.  
  
"Be like what, Courtney? Pissed that you stole Jason from me? Upset that I actually trusted you?" Courtney tried to explain, but Liz cut her off. "You stabbed me in the back, Courtney. I'm not going to forgive that."  
  
Liz stormed off to the back room. She grabbed the towel that they used to wipe the counters with and started to clean the area she just used to make a sandwich. She couldn't believe the gull Courtney had, trying to be her friend. After everything she did, she still thought Liz was going to buy her act.  
  
And what was Courtney's argument every time? "You said you didn't want to be with him anymore." Sure, she did say that, but a real friend would have seen right through that. But Courtney just took notes on everything that Liz did wrong in her relationship with Jason, and then she did the opposite. What a friend?  
  
"I think the silver part is supposed to be there." Eddie, the cook, informed Liz.  
  
She looked down at the metal table she was scrubbing. She was so pissed off at Courtney and Jason that she didn't realize she had been taking away some of the shiny tint to the silver. "Yeah, thanks." Liz dropped the rag in a bucket of soapy water and headed back out to the Dining Room.  
  
"Don't worry about Elizabeth. She's only trying to hurt you." She overheard a familiar voice. Liz peeked around the wall to see Jason sitting at the counter holding Courtney's hand. "You're letting her win."  
  
Oh, the nerve of her! Liz couldn't believe that Courtney was playing the injured party in all of this. And Jason, he was eating it right up. What an idiot?!  
  
Liz stormed around the brick wall that stood between her and the sick excuse for lovebirds. Courtney obviously heard the stomping of her shoes because she instinctively dropped Jason's hand. "I have an appointment in twenty minutes so I'm leaving."  
  
Courtney looked confused. "An appointment? But you didn't say."  
  
Liz cut her off. "Because I didn't think it was any of your business."  
  
"Okay, um, I can cover until."  
  
"If you must know, I have a date." Liz stared straight into Jason's cold eyes. Not even two months ago those eyes looked at her with such love and compassion. Like he looks at Courtney now.  
  
"A date? Really?" Courtney smiled, thinking she might have actually gotten back a little of the friendship she used to have with Liz. "Who with?"  
  
Liz's eyes darted back to the excited blonde, "Like I'd tell you." She ripped her apron off and threw it on the counter space where Jason and Courtney's hands were cuddling, just seconds earlier. "Put that up for me, will you? I'm late." With that Liz turned and walked to the door with just enough shake in her ass to catch Jason's attention. She looked back while removing her jacket from the coat rack to see Jason staring into Courtney's eyes, not at her back. God, he wasn't even a typical guy. Of course that was the basis of his appeal.  
  
She shoved the door open while throwing on her jacket. An instant later she slammed into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
Ric Lansing extended his hand to the small figure lying on the ground. "I'm so sorry, miss." He saw that it was Liz. He retracted his hand. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Yes, it's me. Are you going to help me up or not?" Ric pulled her to her feet. "Thank you."  
  
"You know, you should really watch where you're going. You could hurt someone."  
  
"Me?" Liz shrieked. "You were the one who came barreling at me!" Every time she spent more than thirty seconds in the vaccinity of this guy she has a strong desire to inflict bodily harm to him.  
  
"Oh please. I was just walking casually when you came out the door, whipping ((pun very intended)) your coat on, not looking where you were going." He could feel his face turn red with fury. He can't stand the I-do- nothing-wrong attitude this girl exuded.  
  
"Which is why you should have gotten out of my way." Her voice began to rise. "You saw that I couldn't see you."  
  
"Is that seriously your defense?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Lawyer, that it doesn't meet your expectations." Liz sarcastically uttered. "You know, you are a Grade A, arrogant prick."  
  
"Grade A? Can't I have a plus, too?"  
  
"Oh, you want a plus? Okay. How's this? Plus, you're annoying, self- righteous, bullheaded." Liz's insults started to fade into the background noise when Ric saw Carly round the corner and enter Kelly's. "Hello? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"What?" Ric tried to focus on Liz.  
  
"What? I was insulting you, and you stopped listening? God, I can't believe you."  
  
"I have to go." With that, Ric headed into Kelly's.  
  
Liz stared after him, before letting out an annoyed grunt and stomping off toward her studio to spend a quiet night at home.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly Corinthos was sipping on coffee, reading the newspaper, when Ric sat down across the table from her. She looked up for a fraction of a second to see her new lawyer before turning her glance away. "Hey Ric." She uttered. "Read this." She threw the newspaper to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, taking hold of the paper. The wind it caused blew a small whiff of his boss' perfume in his direction. It was ylang ylang mixed with almond. Strange combination, but it worked. Ric closed his eyes to savor the smell.  
  
"Ric, pay attention. It's the announcement about the club opening."  
  
Ric opened his eyes and read the article. When he was finished, he looked up. "It's good."  
  
"You don't think it was a little short?" The nervous look on Carly's face made Ric smile. She had everything under control for the club opening. She was worried for nothing.  
  
"What did you want? An entire paper dedicated to you?" I'd buy a copy of that, Ric said to himself. He studied the blonde's face, wanting to know everything there was to know about this magnificent woman.  
  
"You know? Your joking is not helping me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ric smiled. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had fallen in love with Carly Corinthos. She was everything he'd ever looked for in a woman. She was smart, funny, sophisticated, caring, loving, and her best, and worst, trait was her devotion. She was devoted to her husband, Sonny. God, Ric hated that basturd. "You're just worrying for nothing. Everything is going to be great!"  
  
"You think?" Carly leaned in to the center of the table. Ric mimicked her move.  
  
"I know." Ric had to fight himself not to close the small gap that spread between their lips. He'd imagined a million times what it would be like to feel her warm lips against his, but he knew better. Her husband would have him killed.  
  
Carly smiled. "Hey honey."  
  
Ric looked behind him to see Sonny walk up to them. He gave a small smile to his enemy. "Good afternoon, Mr. Corinthos."  
  
"Hey Ric, what's happenin'?" Before he could answer, Sonny began again. "Ready to go?" he asked his wife.  
  
"Yeah. Later Ric." Carly stood and was out the door before Ric could respond. What was it that she saw in Sonny? He was an under-educated, crime boss who had managed to do nothing but keep her in danger.  
  
One of these days, he thought to himself, I'm going to find a way to convince her that Sonny is nothing compared to Ric Lansing.  
  
TBC 


End file.
